lecyclebaroquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Livre 1 : Quicksilver
Boston Common, October 12, 1713, 10:33:52 AM Enoch Root arrive à Boston alors qu'une pendaison de sorcière y a lieu. Il est à la recherche d'un ami, Daniel Waterhouse, ainsi que de van Hoek, capitaine du Minerva. Après avoir assisté à la pendaison, Enoch se dirige vers les quais de la ville pour y chercher van Hoek. Arrivé là-bas, il rencontre un garçon qui s'avère être le jeune Benjamin Franklin, fils de Joshua Franklin, fabricant de bougies et de savons. Après avoir fait connaissance, Enoch demande à Ben de le conduire à l'embarcadère du bac traversant la rivière vers Charlestown, où il doit rencontrer un ami dont il tait pour l'instant le nom. Arrivé là-bas en compagnie de Ben, il paie le passage pour lui, son cheval et un aller-retour pour le garçon. En s'approchant de l'autre rive, Enoch aperçoit le bateau de Van Hoek dont le départ semble être pour ainsi dire imminent. Une fois la traversée terminée, Enoch révèle au petit qu'il est un philosophe naturaliste, issu de la Royal Society de Londres. Puis ils se dirigent vers un petit groupe de professeurs de Harvard, à qui Enoch demande où il peut trouver un certain Daniel Waterhouse, ce qui n'est pas sans susciter de la part des professeurs quelques moqueries à l'encontre de Waterhouse, qu'ils qualifient de "Docteur es Manivelles". Ils lui indiquent qu'il a créé son propre institut, le "Massachusetts Bay Colony Institute of Technologickal Arts". Puis Ben révèle aux professeurs qu'Enoch Root est un membre de la Royal Society, ce qui jette un froid, les individus se confondant en excuses. Pour couper court à la discussion, Enoch Root brandit une lettre écrite en allemand, à l'intention de Waterhouse, et qui impressionne les professeurs. Alors que Ben indique à Root le chemin pour l'Institut de Waterhouse, celui-ci indique que sa venue ici risque bien de mettre fin au conflit entre Leibniz et Newton. Ils retrouvent ensuite Godfrey, le fils de Daniel Waterhouse. Enoch explique aux deux garçons son voyage en partance de Leipzig pour Grantham en Angleterre avec pour étapes la Haye, Paris et Oxford pour y récupérer un ouvrage s'appelant le Cryptonomicon.... 1655 Enoch Root passe quelques semaines chez John Wilkins, pour assister aux réunions de l'Experimental Philosophical Clubb, mais aussi pour faire profil bas, alors que les pratiquants de l'Art (l'Alchimie) sont pourchassés et tués. Puis il part en direction de Grantham, chez Clarke l'apothicaire, dont la femme gère un pensionnat. Parmi les pensionnaires, Root repère un enfant plus intelligent que la moyenne, un certain Isaac Newton... Newtowne, Massachusetts Bay Colony, October 12, 1713 Enoch Root rend visite à Daniel Waterhouse au "Massachusetts Bay Colony Institute of Technologickal Arts", passablement stressé. Alors qu'il avait été décrit comme entouré d'engrenages et de manivelles, Waterhouse travaille dans un laboratoire rempli de cartes, vierges ou utilisées. Waterhouse travaille sur un "Moulin à logique" (Logic Mill). Root lui apprend qu'il est là pour lui livrer une lettre signée de Caroline, princesse de Brandenburg-Ansbach, lui enquérant de venir en Europe pour régler le différend entre Leibniz et Newton. Puis Root et Waterhouse se dirigent vers la taverne pour discuter de tout cela, ainsi que du parcours de Waterhouse, ce qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler quelques souvenirs... College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity, Cambridge, 1661 Le jeune Waterhouse est réveillé en pleine nuit dans les dortoirs de Cambridge par une agitation à l'extérieur. Un Professeur d'Hébreu et d'Araméen, Membre du Trinity College tente de s'interposer entre le Duc de Monmouth, le Comte d'Upnor Louis d'Anglesey, et quelques-uns de leur ami qui tente de rentrer dans les dortoirs avec une fille sur l'épaule. Le combat tourne mal et le professeur s'écroule, visiblement mort. Le temps pour Waterhouse de descendre et le corps a disparu! En partant à sa recherche, il tombe sur Roger Comstock et George Jeffreys, nus car ils viennent de partir à la nage à la poursuite du corps du professeur. Celui-ci est retrouvé 2 jours plus tard. Après les funérailles, Daniel se fait sermonner par son père (Drake), qui profite de la situation pour rappeler à son fils les bienfaits de la vertu. qui culpabilise pour ne pas avoir agi lors du meurtre. Un jour, alors qu'il se promène dans les jardins de Cambridge, il fait la connaissance de Isaac Newton, à Cambridge en tant que sizar, ces étudiants issus de plus basse extraction mais permis de passer leurs études à Cambridge, en échange de services rendus aux autre pensionnaires (porter le plateau repas, faire la toilette, nettoyer après les diners...). Daniel parvient à échanger pour faire chambre commune avec Newton, qui raconte à son nouvel ami d'où il vient, et pourquoi il est là en tant que sizar. Daniel propose à Isaac de se mettre sur le même pied d'égalité ce que refuse ce dernier. Un dimanche de Pentecôte 1662, Daniel découvre que Isaac n'est plus là. Ce dernier lui a laissé un portrait de Daniel comportant un code permettant de le retrouver. Newton est à la chapelle en train de prier pour la Pentecôte. A compter de ce jour, Newton tient un cahier où il note tous ses péchés passés, ainsi qu'il le fera pour ceux à venir. A la grande surprise de Daniel, alors qu'il regarde régulièrement le cahier de Newton, les péchés à compter de ce dimanche sont toujours, pour le moment, inexistants. Boston, Massachusetts Bay Colony, October 12 1713 Daniel Waterhouse hésite à partir pour le Vieux Continent, laissant femme et enfant à Boston, d'autant plus qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne fasse pas le trajet retour. Après une discussion avec Wait Still Waterhouse à propos de la religion et du Libre Arbitre (deux concepts auxquels Daniel n'adhère pas), Daniel décide de partir pour l'Europe. Après avoir rejoint le Minerva avec une barque dotée d'esclaves pour rameurs, Waterhouse aura comme dernière image de Boston les corps de pirates juchés sur les falaises en guise de sentence. College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity, Cambridge, 1663 Le jeune Daniel Waterhouse, toujours dans la même chambre que Newton, découvre en rentrant de celle-ci son compagnon en train de s'enfoncer une aiguille entre le globe oculaire et la cavité accueillant celui-ci, dans le but de déterminer si la perception de l'environnement peut être altérée si l'aspect parfaitement sphérique de l'œil n'est plus présente, tout en prenant des notes. Newton ne mange quasiment pas et dort très peu, et c'est Waterhouse qui lui tient office de serviteur. Aboard Minerva, Massachusetts Bay, October 1713 Un très court chapitre où Daniel découvre le bateau ainsi que la cabine qui lui est attribuée. College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity, Cambridge, 1664 Un très court chapitre où l'on découvre un Isaac Newton remettant en cause l'antique cadran solaire hérité de l'Antiquité Romaine, non pas pour permettre d'en déterminer la courbe de trajectoire du soleil, mais bien d'en comprendre le processus, et de pouvoir l'appliquer sur n'importe quel mur, en fonction de la position du soleil dans le ciel, l'évolution de la terre autour de ce soleil et sa rotation. Aboard Minerva, Massachusetts Bay, October 1713 Daniel Waterhouse, toujours à bord du Minerva qui navigue sur une mer limpide, se laisse aller à diverses pensées et souvenirs, notamment leur diplome et comment ils sont devenus érudits, avant de s'atteler à la préparation de son "affidavit" (déclaration sous serment), censée mettre fin au conflit entre Leibniz et Newton. Banks of the River Cam, 1665 Se promenant sur les abords de la Cam, rivière coulant non loin de Cambridge, Waterhouse et Newton parlent des Fluxions, terme mathématique créé par ce dernier, avant de se diriger vers un marché où Newton veut acheter des lentilles en verre à un marchant juif. Alors que celui-ci fait des difficultés à la vue de l'argent qu'ont à disposition Newton et Waterhouse, un homme visiblement riche mais malade et hurlant s'approche du marché, faisant fuir tous les marchands (dont le vendeur de lentille qui subitement accepte de céder ses lentilles à Newton). L'homme a du mal à tenir debout et s'écroule mort. Son aine laisse apparaitre des bubons, ce qui n'est pas sans fasciner Newton. La peste de 1665 a commencé. Aboard Minerva, off the Coast of New England, November 1713 Alors que le bateau peine à avancer pour cause de mer plate, Daniel descend dans la cale de celui-ci, et passe un thermomètre par une écoutille pour relever régulièrement la température de l'eau, afin de relever si des courants chauds existent dans l'Atlantique, sujet auquel s'intéresse la Royal Society. Tout est calme quand tout à coup... The Plague Year, Summer 1665 Cloitré chez son père à manger des pommes de terre et du hareng à cause de la peste qui fait rage dans Londres, Daniel discute avec celui-ci. Cambridge est fermé, Londres est déserté par ceux qui le peuvent, mais Drake a préféré rester ici, indiquant que la Peste est une volonté de Dieu et qu'il ne faut pas y résister. Puis Daniel demande à son père de quoi payer son voyage jusque Epsom, où il veut rejoindre les membres de la Royal Society. Ce que refuse Drake Waterhouse, mais Daniel parvient à le convaincre et son père s'exécute en lui rédigant un papier que l'on devine être l'ancêtre du billet... Puis Daniel sort dans un Londres déserté et sous la chaleur de l'été. Avant de se rendre à Epsom, il doit faire quelques courses pour la Royal Society. Il se rend d'abord dans l'église St Paul pour y chercher des grenouilles géantes. Puis, dans les locaux londoniens de la Royal Society, il y cherche du matériel que Robert Hooke lui a demandé, ainsi que tout chiot, chaton, poussin ou souris que Daniel pourrait être amené à rencontrer. Enfin, il y trouve aussi un paquet de lettres destinée à un certain GRUBENDOL, habitant à Londres. Une fois tout ceci rassemblé, il part vers chez son "oncle" (ou plutot demi-beau-frère) qui tient une fabrique d'objets en or, un certain Thomas Hamn et qui fait partie de ceux qui sont restés à Londres malgré la Peste. Puis il donne à Thomas son billet en échange d'un chariot suffisamment grand pour apporter tout ce qu'il a reccueilli jusqu'à Epsom. Avant de quitter Londres, il dépose le courrier pris à la Royal Society chez un certain Oldenburg, dont Grubendol est l'anagramme. Epsom, 1665-1666 A Epsom, se trouve le domaine de John Comstock, qui a autorisé l'accueil de le Royal Society sur ses terres ainsi que la pratique de diverses expérimentations. Les scientifiques s'en donnent à coeur joie, mais Comstock intervient lorsqu'ils vont trop loin, notamment lors de l'expérimentation visant à soigner la surdité d'un de ses serviteurs en le placant à coté d'un canon, espérant que le souffle d'air généré aurait causé la disparition d'un éventuel "bouchon" mais qui aura pour seul effet de briser les vitres de la demeure. Comstock leur explique qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et qu'il héberge aussi des gens très haut placés, dont Jacques II d'Angleterre, alors Duc de York et Haut Amiral de la Marine Britannique, ainsi que frère du Roi. Ce dernier vient d'ailleurs trouver Daniel Waterhouse, afin de lui demander subtilement de lui rapporter toute information concernant un certain remède contre la syphillis, qu'il doit avoir contracté, devine Waterhouse. Après encore quelques expérimentations qui ne mènent à rien, Waterhouse décide de rejoindre son ami Isaac Newton à Woolsthorpe. Aboard Minerva, Plymouth Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 Daniel Waterhouse se réveille, toujours dans sa cabine à bord du Minerva. La veille, celui-ci a commencé à essuyer une tempête avant que le Capitaine Van Hoek ne se décide de rebrousser chemin pour faire un détour en longeant la côte du Massachusetts, ainsi que via la Cape Cod Bay pour effectuer diverses réparations et arrangements sur le bateau pour qu'il soit apte de subir un voyage hivernal. Waterhouse monte alors sur le pont, alerté par une explosion lointaine et y trouve Dappa, le second du capitaine Van Hoek, assis en tailleur sur le pont, en train de compulser une carte. Dappa explique que le bateau a subit une tentative d'abordage par une baleinière menée par des pirates. L'équipage du Minerva a attendu que la baleinière soit à coté de leur bateau pour y lancer une comète, un boulet de canon enroulé dans un chiffon imbibé d'huile auquel on a mis le feu. Ils lancèrent aussi une grenade et profitant de la diversion, des membres de l'équipage du Minerva d'origine philippaine abordèrent à la nage la baleinière, le couteau entre les dents pour y trancher quelques gorges. Désormais, le Minerva navigue flanqué de la baleinière, l'équipage de celle-ci détenu dans la cale. Woolsthorpe, Lincolnshire, spring 1666 Daniel retrouve enfin son ami Isaac Newton dans son manoir familial. Celui-ci est seul alors que sa mère est pour le moment absente. De plus, Newton, à trop avoir observé le soleil, est devenu malvoyant et compte sur Daniel pour l'aider dans ses observations sur la lumière et la décomposition de celle-ci en un arc de couleurs. Cambridge rouvre ses portes jusqu'à ce qu'un cas de peste y décède, obligeant donc sa fermeture une nouvelle fois. Daniel alterne donc entre le manoir des Newton et la Royal Society qui a rejoint son siège à Londres. Daniel reçoit un jour un courrier urgent de son père, l'enjoignant de venir le rejoindre, alors que Londres est en proie aux flammes du Grand Incendie de 1666. Alors qu'il parvient à Holborn, le quartier où réside son père, l'explosion d'une maison non loin fait ruer son cheval et Daniel se retrouve à terre. Remis de ses émotions, il se dirige vers la demeure de son père, où un attroupement s'est formé et où Drake Waterhouse est perché sur le toit de sa maison, une Bible à la main. Il contemple les flammes, alors que le Roi Charles II lui-même, qui fait partie de l'attroupement, s'empare d'une torche qu'il allume avec l'incendie alentour. Drake qui l'apercoit le maudit avant que le Roi ne jette sa torche sur des tonneaux de poudre posés dans la maison du Dissident par les hommes du Roi. Daniel tente de se ruer vers ce qui ne sera bientôt plus sa maison avant d'assister impuissant à la destruction de celle-ci et par la même occasion, à la mort de son père... Aboard Minerva, Plymouth Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 Daniel, toujours dans sa cabine du Minerva, qui flotte toujours dans les eaux de la Plymouth Bay sort de celle-ci alors que des bruits de panique se font entendre sur le pont. Le navire est au beau milieu d'un grand nombre bateaux de pirates. Dappa lui demande de se faire passer pour le capitaine du bateau, un capitaine empoté et paniqué. Une fois descendu dans la cabine du capitaine, il explique à Daniel qu'il s'agit d'une manoeuvre destinée à éviter que les pirates qui s'intéressent à eux ne jugent leur attaque sans espoir si ils ne s'allient pas à l'amiral de la flotte de bateaux pirates qui mouillent dans la Plymouth Bay. Cet amiral, un certain Edward Teach, semble s'intéresser au Minerva, qu'il désire visiblement pour en faire son bateau amiral. Cette comédie aurait donc pu permettre à l'équipage du Minerva de s'occuper des pirates avant Teach, mais celui-ci se dirige déjà vers le navire du Capitaine Van Hoek... Charing Cross, 1670 Alors qu'il vit pour le moment chez son grand-frère Raleigh et accessoirement héritier de Drake, Daniel prend en filature Isaac, qui depuis un moment, s'absente sans explications. Puis il s'installe à la terrasse d'un café pour pouvoir espionner son ami, notamment à l'aide d'une longue vue conçue par lui et Isaac. Il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à espionner Newton, un homme à cheval fait de même et s'installe lui-aussi à la terrasse d'un autre café. Il aperçoit qu'Isaac se rend dans une discrète échoppe et que d'autres hommes portant des paquets font de même De retour pour le dîner chez Raleigh, Daniel ne se sent pas à l'aise à la table où se trouve notamment Winston Churchill, mais aussi des membres de sa propre famille dont Praise-God et Thomas Ham, que l'on nomme désormais Vicomte de Walbrook. Après que Daniel ait attiré l'attention sur lui à cause d'une maladresse à base de café, arrive Sterling Waterhouse, un autre des frères de Daniel. Puis Sir Winston Churchill s'intéresse au téléscope de Daniel, qui en montre le fonctionnement. Ils observent alors l'arrivée tout en fanfare du Comte d'Upnor, alias Louis Anglesey, loin des contraintes strictes de Cambridge. Daniel jette un coup d'oeil également à l'homme à cheval, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'est plus à la terrasse du café et qu'il se dirige vers le Comte d'Upnor. Un des hommes de main du Comte jette alors de la crotte sur la botte de celui-ci et accuse l'homme à cheval de l'outrage. Le Comte, furieux, provoque l'homme en duel. Celui-ci, voyant que clamer son innocence ne mènerait à rien, se confond en excuses et en vient à se faire humilier par le Comte d'Upnor, en renifiant, tel un chien, la crotte. L'homme supplie Upnor, rétorquant qu'il a fait ce qu'il lui a demandé, à savoir espionner Newton. Mais le Comte ne veut rien savoir et impose à l'homme de s'exécuter. Puis Upnor se dirige vers la même boutique où se trouve Newton. Daniel découvre alors qu'il s'agit de l'échoppe d'un chimiste, nommé Monsieur Lefébure (en français dans le texte). Daniel, jaloux de ne pas être de la même partie que son ami Isaac, va retrouver les membres de la Royal Society. Royal Society Meeting, Gresham's College, 12 August 1670 Le chapitre commence par un rapport de réunion de la Royal Society. Puis les membres se retrouvent à la taverne The Dogg, non loin des locaux de la Royal Society. Ils y boivent à la santé de Henry Oldenburg, emprisonné à la Tour de Londres et Robert Hooke réserve une table pour y installer une expérience. John Wilkins, désormais évèque, sort fumer à l'extérieur et il est bientôt suivi par Daniel Waterhouse. Ils discutent de l'importance de Oldenburg pour la Royal Society, étant donné qu'il est le lien avec tous les scientifiques européens. Puis Robert Hooke les appelle par l'intermédiaire du barman. Installé à la table qu'il monopolise, il réalise une expérience à base de gouttes de mercure pour parvenir à déterminer la Mesure Universelle. Pourtant, des arguments avancés par Samuel Pepys viennent contredire la théorie de Hooke. Celui-ci, vexé, quitte les lieux. Pepys, Wilkins et Waterhouse ne tardent pas à faire de même, sentant peser sur eux les regards des clients du café, pour discuter tranquillement d'Oldenburg (qui a été incarcéré pour suspicion d'espionnage). Mais au moment de sortir, ils se font retenir: Daniel par Churchill et d'autres pour lui poser des questions sur le téléscope de Newton, Pepys, par le Duc de Gunfleet (Thomas More Anglesey). Des membres de la Royal Society débarquent aussi et cherchent Hooke pour une expérience sur les chiens et se rabattent sur Wilkins pour parler de la politique de la Royal Society. Plus tard, Daniel se retrouve à bord d'un carrosse avec Pepys et Wilkins à discuter, notamment à propos de John Comstock, comte d'Epsom qui vide les coffres du Royaume Britannique au profit de la Marine et de Thomas More Anglesey, Duc de Gunfleet, qui lui les remplit. Ces deux personnages feraient partie d'une organisation secrète appellée CABAL (Comstock en constituant le C et Anglesey le premier A). Pepys et Wilkins parlent ensuite de manière assez cryptique de diverses choses dont de l'emprisonnement de Oldenburg, qui pourrait être dû au fait que les correspondances de celui-ci aient été interceptées, ses origines allemandes, son rôle de diplomate et son amitié avec le poête puritain John Milton ayant aggravé son cas. Mais il se pourrait qu'il soit aussi mis à l'écart (étant suspecté d'espionnage) le temps que le Roi d'Angleterre corresponde avec sa soeur (en français dans le texte). Le carrosse s'arrête, Pepys en sort et Daniel se rend compte qu'ils sont à la demeure londonienne de John Comstock. Pepys est parti chercher Comstock qui monte dans la carriole. Celle-ci repart. Comstock annonce qu'il est invité par le Roi, ainsi que Wilkins et Pepys à assister à une démonstration présentée par Enoch Root, portant sur un élément chimique luminescent jusque là inconnu, le phosphore. Daniel lui, est chargé de libérer Oldenburg en remettant un pli signé de Knott Bollstrood, Oldenburg étant lui aussi invité pour une seconde démonstration du phosphore. Comstock sait aussi qu'Oldenburg désire des nouvelles cordes pour son théorbe, de l'encre, des plumes, et quelques livres. Il évoque aussi la masse de courriers à lire. Sujet sur lequel Pepys plaisante en évoquant GRUBENDOL, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de Comstock, révélant qu'il est "l'intercepteur" des courriers de Oldenburg. Comstock change alors de sujet en s'adressant à Daniel et lui indique que les biens requis par Oldenburg seront au domicile du demi-frère de Daniel, là où il réside actuellement. Puis le carrosse s'arrête devant la boutique de M. Lefébure pour y prendre Enoch Root, Daniel lui ayant laissé sa place pour se tenir à l'avant du véhicule. Puis direction Wesminster. Daniel suit mais ne rentre pas, il revient chez Raleigh à pied. Le lendemain matin, Daniel se rend à la Tour de Londres pour la libération de Oldenburg. Etrangement, celui-ci ne se jette pas sur le courrier en retard mais sur le théorbe, qu'il s'empresse de jouer, Daniel accompagnant au chant. Puis Daniel parle de l'étrange conversation qu'ont eu Pepys et Wilkins. Oldenburg tente alors de décrypter: *Il confirme ce qui avait été suspecté, que ce Comstock espionnerait ses correspondances. *L'évocation de sa soeur fait référence à Henrietta Anne, la soeur du roi Charles, mariée au Duc d'Orléans. Celle-ci servirait d'intermédiaire pour un arrangement entre le Roi d'Angleterre et de France, arrangement qui permettrait à la Monnaie Royale (qu'ils sont justement en train d'observer), The Royal Mint, de frapper des pièces de monnaie à plein pot en ce moment. *Thomas More Anglesey remplirait les coffres de la Marine de par de très fortes relations avec la France. Mais Oldenburg refuse d'en dire plus... Daniel prend congé d'Henry Oldenburg (sous l'injonction de celui-ci!) et part en direction de la fonderie de son "oncle" Thomas Ham. Là-bas, il assiste à son grand étonnement à la fonte de pièces nouvellement frappées en provenance de The Mint en lingots. Daniel, qui s'en étonne, demande à son "oncle" pourquoi, et celui-ci lui répond que cela permet ainsi à l'or de voyager. Puis il rejoint ses amis de la Royal Society à la King's Head Tavern, où il découvre les restes d'une démonstration de phosphore. Les membres de la Royal Society sont en train de discuter d'un nom pour rebaptiser New Amsterdam, sous la requête du Roi. Daniel propose New York. Puis Pepys raconte comment Enoch Root a démontré que du phosphore pouvait être créé à partir de l'urine. Il a pris pour exemple celle prélevée non loin du Palais de Whitehall. Alors que les courtisans (dont le Comte d'Upnor) complimentaient le Roi pour la luminescence de son urine, Root refroidit l'assemblée en annoncant que l'urine prélevée était celle de chevaux. Upnor s'en est pris alors à Root, avant que Pepys ne calme le jeu en détendant l'atmosphère. Une fois cette histoire terminée, Daniel se retrouve avec Isaac Newton (et un bon nombre de livres et courriers) dans un carrosse à destination de Cambridge. Newton semble bien déterminé à réussir là où Enoch Root a échoué, à savoir trouver le Mercure Philosophique. Aboard Minerva, Cape Cod Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 Daniel, relevé de ses fonctions de faux capitaine de la Minerva, s'étonne que celle-ci prenne la direction du sud, alors qu'elle devrait se diriger vers le nord. Dappa lui explique que c'est pour profiter pour mettre de la distance entre la flotte de Barbe Noire et le bateau de Van Hoek. Puis il assigne à Daniel la tâche de se rendre dans la câle du navire pour y casser de la porcelaine, afin qu'elle serve de mitraille pour les canons. Gresham's College, Bishopgate, London, 1672 Alors qu'il creuse un trou dans le toit du Gresham's College pour l'installation future d'un téléscope, Daniel admire depuis la vue qu'il a du haut les alentours dont Londres, reconstruit à l'identique suite à l'Incendie de 1666, malgré les recommandations de Hooke de reconstruire quelque chose de plus sain, une fortification en bois vide de gardes mais qui se remplit au fur et à mesure d'armes en provenance de la Tour de Londres ainsi qu'un chantier naval en pleine effervescence non loin de celle-ci. Une guerre, en alliance avec la France, semble se préparer... Daniel attend Pepys dans le carrosse de celui-ci, et observe parmi la foule un petit garçon poursuivit par un huissier. Le petit garçon qui tenait une pile de tracts, fait diversion en jetant une poignée de ceux-ci. Puis Daniel est rejoint par Pepys qui exhibe fièrement son calcul urinaire, ainsi qu'un des tracts pamphlétaires (critiquant l'alliance franco-britannique) jetés par le gamin. Le carrosse se dirige vers la demeure de John Wilkins. En chemin, ils passent à coté d'une imprimerie près de l'église Saint Paul, victime d'une rafle des huissiers de Roger L'Estrange. Arrivés chez Wilkins, lui aussi victime d'un calcul urinaire dont les remèdes de M. Lefébure ne semblent pas venir à bout, ils trouvent le Fondateur de la Royal Society la culotte souillée de sang et en proie à une crise mélant convulsions et hurlements. Une fois la crise terminée, Daniel mentionne à Wilkins le tract et la rafle sur l'imprimerie. Suite aux explications de celui-ci, Daniel comprend que la cible de la rafle était donc celui à l'origine du tract, à savoir Knott Bolstrood. Puis Daniel comprend que les échafaudages qu'il a observé quelque temps plus tôt sont destinés à accueillir un spectacle reconstituant entre autres le Siège de Maastricht. Lors de ce spectacle, il y retrouve Gomer Bolstrood, qui l'invite à le suivre dans le dédale de tentes bordant le spectacle. Là-bas, ils entrent dans une tente où ils retrouvent l'ambassadeur de la Hollande, en train de déguster une gauffre. Alors qu'il explique que les Flandres Espagnoles sont au beau milieu du conflit entre la France et la Hollande, une explosion retentit à l'extérieur, une émeute étant sur le point d'éclater. Daniel parle alors à l'ambassadeur des tractations de celui-ci sur le territoire anglais et notamment des prospectus distribués un peu partout dans Londres que L'Estrange ne parvient pas à endiguer. Daniel explique alors que Wilkins tente de plaider la cause des Dissidents mais les tracts distribués par les Hollandais risquent d'assimiler ses idées à celle de la Hollande, ennemi de l'Angleterre. L'Ambassadeur refuse, prétextant que dans un an, quand l'Angleterre et la France auront perdu, Wilkins aura le champ libre. Daniel rétorque que dans un an, Wilkins sera mort de son calcul rénal, refusant de se faire opérer par manque de temps. L'ambassadeur dit que la Hollande lâchera le morceau quand la France aura fait de même. Sur ce, il invite Daniel à quitter la tente. Ce que ce dernier fait avec Bolstrood. Celui-ci critique Daniel pour ces dangereuses manoeuvres visant, selon lui, uniquement à préserver un Wilkins quasi-condamné d'avance et qui, de plus, verrait Bolstrood dans l'obligation d'arrêter sa distribution de tracts. Pendant ce temps, la reconstitution se termine, un canon explose, déchiquetant avec lui des artificiers, et alors que le public que cela faisait partie du spectacle, il découvre avec horreur la vérité. De retour au Gresham's College, Daniel termine l'élaboration du téléscope avec Hooke en observant un groupe d'émeutiers furieux de l'explosion du canon, se dirigeant vers la demeure de Comstock. Le lendemain matin, ce dernier se rend au Collège, le visage livide et demande à tous les membres de la Royal Society d'examiner les restes du canon afin de découvrir d'éventuels indices quant aux commanditaires de cet "attentat". College of the Holy and Undivided Trinity, Cambridge 1672 Daniel assiste, avec Oldenburg, a une pièce parodique nommée "Once More Into The Breeches" dans l'enceinte de Cambridge. Le Roi Charles II est aussi présent. Le spectacle ne semble plaire qu'au Roi et à sa Cour. Daniel part en cours de représentation et se rend dans les coulisses. Là, il surprend la discussion de deux actrices, en train de parler de ce qui est l'équivalent à l'époque, des tampons féminins. Puis vient le moment du Diner en la compagnie de Sa Majesté. Le Roi s'en prend aux Catholiques et à Henry VIII. Daniel prend congé et passe par la Grande Cour de Cambridge. Il tombe sur Richard Apthorp et George Jeffreys à la fontaine du belvédère, remplie de vin en l'honneur de la venue du Roi. S'en suit une discussion sur le blocus hollandais des ports esclavagistes anglais. Daniel évite les piques lancés par un Jeffreys passablement éméché, puis il retourne dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Newton, dont l'espace libre a été aménagé en laboratoire d'alchimie. Newton est présent et il est en train d'effectuer une expérience sur le mercure, entouré d'une foule ébahie composée de membres de la Royal Society. Puis Daniel présente aux scientifiques présents une expérience à base du tampon usagé recupéré auprès des 2 demoiselles rencontrées dans les coulisses. Daniel prend ensuite Isaac Newton à part et lui demande de faire une pause dans son travail. Après quelques réticences, Newton accepte, après avoir repéré quelque chose sur une table, qui semble lui avoir fait changer d'avis. De retour à la représentation, Daniel se fait enjoindre par Oldenburg de trouver un des écrits de Newton sur les tangentes, pour que la Royal Society puisse au moins proposer un article basé sur les travaux de leur nouveau sociétaire. Il repart donc dans sa chambre commune avec Newton pour y trouver les écrits, quand il entend un bruit. S'armant d'une barre en fer et d'une bougie pour s'éclairer, il pense à un rat. Il s'agit en fait de Roger Comstock en train de s'affairer avec un mortier et un pilon sur de la poudre à canon. Surpris et ébloui, il lâche le mortier, répandant la poudre à terre, ainsi que sur Daniel. Celui-ci, en train de prendre feu à cause de la bougie qu'il tient, lâche celle-ci, ce qui déclenche la mise à feu de toute la poudre à terre, ainsi que de l'incendie qui ravage la chambre de Newton et Waterhouse. Comstock se sauve, Daniel s'extirpe de la chambre en feu pour reprendre un peu d'air frais puis y retourne afin d'y sauver des flammes une partie des écrits de Newton sur les tangentes. Il se rend alors au lieu de rendez-vous où tout le monde l'attend. London Bridge, 1673 Daniel attend Leibniz au Pont de Londres. Le mathématicien allemand arrive avec des nouvelles fraiches d'Europe, ainsi qu'une mallette contenant une chose qu'il estime avoir plus de valeur que l'or. Avant de rejoindre Daniel, il discute avec des ambassadeurs hollandais. Puis Daniel et Leibniz se dirigent vers l'endroit où Wilkins est convalescent. Celui-ci n'en a visiblement pour plus très longtemps. Quand ils arrivent, Waterhouse et Knott Bolstrood aident Wilkins à signer un papier. Puis Leibniz révèle à Wilkins le contenu de sa boite, une machine à calculer supérieure à la Pascaline de Blaise Pascal, puisqu'elle peut réaliser plus simplement des multiplications. De plus la machine se base sur des nombres décimaux. Puis, dans ce qui pourrait être son dernier souffle, Wilkins confie de grandes responsabilités à Daniel...sans que celui-ci sache vraiment quoi. Daniel et Leibniz prennent alors congé et discutent en chemin de nombreux sujets, dont le Libre Arbitre et la Prédestination. Aboard Minerva, Cape Cod Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 Daniel rapporte les fragments de porcelaine qu'il a brisé aux marins utilisant des tromblons. La bataille fait rage, la Minerva étant aux prises avec deux navires pirates: un baleinier et un sloop. Au terme de la bataille, Van Hoek et son équipage ont mis le feu au sloop et achève le baleinier en le chargeant avec la Minerva. Royal Society Meeting, Gunfleet House, 1673 Une nouvelle réunion très mouvementé de la Royal Society chez Thomas More Anglesey, Duc de Gunfleet, à la suite de la mort de Wilkins. La faute revient sur Lefébure, selon John Comstock et Anglesey. Alors que la discussion s'envenime, Daniel sort, suivi par Roger Comstock. Celui-ci explique qu'il a été viré par Newton à la suite de l'incendie du laboratoire. Puis on apprend que Roger n'a été en aucun cas conscient de la présence de Daniel dans celui-ci, travaillant dans le noir pour éviter justement tout risque d'explosion. A la vue de la flamme de bougie de Daniel, son premier geste a été de tout jeter à terre pour éviter les explosions. Or ce fut aussi le geste de Daniel. Donc boum. Puis au fur et à mesure de la discussion, viennent se joindre Leibniz, Hooke et Oldenburg. Leibniz est abattu d'apprendre que son théorème mathématique a été trouvé avant lui par quelqu'un d'autre. John Comstock critique Daniel d'avoir déclaré que Wilkins avait raison de s'opposer à une Eglise d'Etat. Daniel prend une nouvelle fois congé de ses collègues et est une nouvelle fois rejoint par Roger Comstock, qui lui demande de dessiner et faire construire des plans pour sa nouvelle maison. Roger et Daniel assiste à une manifestation anti-papiste, dispersée par les hommes du Duc d'York mais qui aura tout de même eu l'effet escompté. Roger décrypte pour Daniel la réunion de la Royal Society et lui explique notamment comment John Comstock et Anglesey sont opposés, bien que dans le même bateau (tout deux sont pour une Eglise Etatique, mais alors que Comstock est Anglican, Anglesey est Papiste). Mais tous deux ont aussi un ennemi commun, les Dissidents, dont Wilkins partageait les idées. Roger explique aussi que si Daniel s'était trouvé avec les Dissidents, il aurait été accusé par John Comstock de prendre partie pour Anglesey. Pour que Daniel ait quelque sorte de pouvoir dans cette affaire, il doit se tourner vers celui qui emplit les caves de son oncle Thomas Ham, à savoir l'or. Enfin Roger Comstock demande à Daniel s'il peut se charger des effets pyrotechniques pour deux pièces jouées par les Comédiens du Roi. Daniel retrouve ensuite Leibniz pour discuter libre arbitre, prédestination et mécanismes cognitifs, cogitation et computation. Aboard Minerva, Cape Cod Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 La Minerva est aux prises avec une goelette pirate de la flotte de Barbe-Noire, qui surchargée de canons, peine à évoluer sur l'eau, contrairement au navire de Van Hoek. Puis ce dernier réduit en charpie un ketch, qui parvient tout de même à tirer un boulet qui détruit le mur de la cabine de Daniel avant de sombrer. Daniel apprend que ce n'est pas la Minerva que Barbe-Noire désire, mais lui. Alors que le navire sur lequel il se trouve est bientôt entouré de plusieurs navires (qui font partie de la moitié de la flotte de Barbe-Noire que le capitaine de la Minerva n'a pas décimé), Van Hoek décide enfin de déployer la grand-voile pour distancer les poursuivants. The City of London,1673 Daniel, en charge des effets pyrotechniques pour les pièces de Roger Comstock attend, comme tout Londres, des nouvelles de la 3ème Guerre Anglo-néerlandaise. Plusieurs morts suivent celle de Wilkins: Richard Comstock, un des fils de John, ainsi que Thomas Ham, l'oncle de Daniel. Après la mort de celui-ci, le dépot d'or de Ham est retrouvé vide. Daniel, Raleigh et Sterling Waterhouse, ainsi que Richard Apthorp montent à l'étage pour discuter, alors qu'une émeute menée par des dépositaires furieux d'avoir tout perdu, éclate à l'extérieur, prenant pour cible le dépot. Les 4 s'enfuient par les toits pour échapper aux émeutiers et Daniel trouve refuge à Bedlam, qu'Apthorp a amenagé pour être habitable. Alors qu'il est appelé pour prendre la parole à plusieurs funérailles, Daniel se rend compte qu'il est devenu le porte-flambeau du mouvement de tolérence religieux lancé par Wilkins. Daniel est ensuite rejoint à Bedlam par Hooke. Daniel retrouve une fois de plus Leibniz, qui fait le constat de l'échec de sa mission à la fois philosophique et diplomatique. Il décide de revenir en France pour se consacrer totalement aux mathématiques. Puis on le retrouve ensuite en compagnie de Hooke en train de mener des expériences pour déterminer d'où vient l'accident de canon lors de la reconstitution du Siège de Maastricht. Il en vient à la conclusion que le problème a été causé par la poudre à canon utilisée, qui était défectueuse. Plus tard, Daniel est appelé par Roger Comstock pour assister à la signature de la Déclaration de la Liberté de Conscience. Comstock lui fournit vêtements et dame de compagnie, en la personne de Tess Charter. En chemin, Daniel apprend que la poudre à canon défectueuse est en fait une conspiration destinée à faire porter à John Comstock le chapeau de la défaite façe à la Hollande. C'est Roger Comstock qui aurait, sans le savoir, aidé sans le savoir Anglesey en lui fournissant la poudre. Ils rejoignent John Comstock à la mine décomposée. Daniel juge que même si ce dernier n'est pas exempt de tout reproche, il vaut mieux quand même que Anglesey. Vient le moment de la signature de la Déclaration de Liberté de Conscience, qui, malgré son intention, rend hors-la-loi quelques mouvements des plus extrémistes. Une fois ceci fait, et après une réception, Daniel se retrouve dans une chambre à l'arrière du théatre de Roger Comstock, avec Tess. A son réveil, celle-ci est partie, lui laissant un mot déclarant qu'elle ne veut plus jouer le rôle de sa dame de compagnie (sous entendu qu'elle veut l'être vraiment). Daniel réfléchit à son rôle futur, et ne se voit plus comme un Philosophe Naturel, mais dans le rôle d'un meneur des Dissidents, sans pouvoir dire en quoi cela affectera les 25 ans à venir à Londres, ni pourquoi il devra revenir 40 ans plus tard... Aboard Minerva, Cape Cod Bay, Massachusetts, November 1713 Daniel, blessé, se demande pourquoi Barbe-Noire le veut lui. Puis il prouve à Dappa, à l'aide de calculs et de trigonométrie, que la Minerva peut rejoindre l'extrémité nord de la Baie de Cape Cod sans craindre la goélette qui les suit à tribord. Ainsi Van Hoek peut se consacrer au navire amiral de Barbe-Noire. Après une heure de manoeuvres inutiles, Van Hoek trouve une ouverture à l'est qui lui permettra de distancer le pirate une bonne fois pour toute. Ce qu'il fait en hissant toutes les voiles du bateau et en faisant route enfin vers l'Angleterre laissant derrière lui un Barbe Noire furieux d'avoir perdu sa proie. Catégorie:Résumé